


grape soda

by ueya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, KITTYONG, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, but only for like 5 seconds, just saying !!, needy yong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueya/pseuds/ueya
Summary: " and let go of my hand, and ran into the s-  into like fucking recess, and i was like- yo "in which jaehyun tries to settle his boyfriend by petting him but only winds him up into more trouble.





	grape soda

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !!  
> this is just a guilty pleasure fic bcs omgosh kittyong-  
> but i hope you enjoy anyway !!  
> p.s the title and quote in the summary are from the song Grape Soda by Rook1e and have nothing to do with the actual fic muah

"yong, put your goddamn fangs away before you get caught." jaehyun snapped under his breath, lightly hitting the younger's thigh under the desk.

taeyong only whined in reply, shifting about in his seat, the professor teaching at the front of the room the last thing on his mind. his tongue ran over the sharp canines in a useless attempt to will them to vanish, side-glaring at jaehyun every now and again.

"taeyong!" the elder hissed, watching with wide eyes when the ears buried in his fluffy hair began to twitch.

"this- this is why i told you to stop petting me!" taeyong breathed out, brows furrowed in frustration as he smacked jaehyun's hand away from him.

this had all started during the free period they had before their last lesson of the day — taeyong striding up and down their shared dorm room stressing about a project he had 2 days to finish- and he hadn't even _started._

jaehyun, his owner (because it was illegal to keep a hybrid permanently without signing your name on the dotted line) boyfriend and roommate, had quietly willed him to calm down, ushering him to relax on his bed whilst he had the chance.

"yongie," he had said in that oh-so-deep voice of his, smiling gently when the cat hybrid finally perched on the edge of his bed. "breathe."

taeyong gulped in a mouthful of much-needed oxygen, holding it there for a moment before exhaling slowly, staring intently at the elder's bed across the room.

"that's it," jaehyun sat next to him, slowly easing a hand up and down his back.

"i'm not gonna get it in on time, i'm really not- i can't pull any more all-nighters because i'll go blind and you know my eyes are sensitive and i have to email that stupid chemistry professor about the stupid work i missed and i don't even know his stupid name so how am i gonna contact him s-" taeyong rambled, the rest of his words a jumble of groans and moans as he shoved his face into his palms.

jaehyun watched over him with an understanding gaze, patting his back before contemplating on his next move.

petting the hybrid would cause him to slip off into some sort of comfort space filled with fluffy clouds and rainbows, but if it gave him room to actually breathe for once, would it really be that bad?

with this in mind, jaehyun trailed his hand to the nape of the almost-hyperventilating hybrid's neck, running his fingers through the soft hair there and frowning when his breathing didn't slow down at all.

his digits travelled up the back of taeyong's head, winding through his pastel pink locks slowly. he took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the cat's reaction before beginning to massage lightly around the boy's flattened ears, so lightly it would be almost unnoticeable to a regular human.

not even a second later taeyong's head snapped up from it's previous position buried in his hands, eyes widening when he realised that jaehyun knew exactly what he was doing.

"jaehy-"

"shh, yongie." the human hummed, gently brushing taeyong's hands away when they began to claw jaehyun's touch away.

taeyong looked utterly torn, eyes big and brows furrowed in indecisiveness as he stared up at his roommate almost miserably. "we have class soon, i won't have time t-"

jaehyun simply shushed him again, adding more pressure to the base of the cat's ears and smiling when taeyong's throat tensed, a sign of him holding back from purring. "let go."

"no, no i can't-"

"you can."

"jae-"

"kitten," the hybrid's entire body froze up at the pet name, eyes locking onto jaehyun's in shock. "you need to relax."

taeyong clenched his teeth, "are you sure we- we have time?"

"plenty."

the hybrid nodded, more to himself than the elder before jaehyun felt his head pushing further into his hands, soft ears perking up a little as he let himself drop bit by bit.

it took some time to finally convince the cat to let himself go, but eventually he was seated in jaehyun's lap, chest vibrating with quiet purrs as he nuzzled into the elder's neck. jaehyun, still scratching at his ears and tickling under his chin, smiled at his boyfriend's antics, silently cooing to himself at the adorable look on the hybrid's face.

then he looked at the clock and realised they had ten minutes till class started.

his eyes widened, mentally facepalming himself for being so careless; it usually took a small nap to get taeyong to come back to his human senses, never mind gain the ability to walk in a straight line again.

"taeyong?" jaehyun whispered, careful not to startle the younger too much.

the cat gave no reply, only continuing to breathe in his partner's scent from his neck.

"yongie, class is starting soon."

that seemed to do it.

jaehyun felt his calm breathing hitch against his skin, warm hands reaching up to pry the elder's away from him as he sat up straight and the look on his little face made jaehyun feel even worse.

"y-you said.. time-"

jaehyun pursed his lips in guilt, "i lost track of it, i'm sorry."

taeyong's ears flattened out on his head again, invisible in his bird-nest hair. he stared at jaehyun like he was an alien, eyes growing bigger and bigger in realisation of the situation the elder had put them in.

"jae- you-"

jaehyun mentally cursed at himself when he caught a glimpse of taeyong's fangs, trying to regain control of his mind again as he gently pushed the cat off of his lap.

"okay, taeyong i'm gonna need you to try and sort yourself out as quickly as possible, yes? can you do that?" jaehyun stood in front of the hybrid who was still sat helplessly on the bed, eyes dangerously large and panicked.

"can i?"

"yes, you need to."

"but-" taeyong paused to prod at his sharp canines with a finger, face contorting in worry. "but they won't go away, i can't make them!"

"try hard."

"i am, jaehyun i am- don't you think i would've done something by now if i could?" taeyong's voice raised in pitch, a sign of rising stress that the human knew well.

"okay, i know. let's get you up, yeah? we can't be late." jaehyun held his hand out, urging the hybrid to take it.

taeyong paused for a second, glancing at the limb wearily before finally taking it and allowing jaehyun to pull him to his feet.

"you okay?"

the cat nodded quickly, eyes still wide in distress as he wobbled about on his feet, the panic seemingly making his human instincts return (thankfully) much quicker.

"that's it, there we go. can you walk?" jaehyun asked quietly.

"i-i think, i'm not sure i-"

"i'll carry you if i have to, it'll be okay." the elder reassured him, squeezing his hand gently before guiding the dazed hybrid towards the door.

which brings us back to present time, a stressed, could-be-easily-exposed hybrid fighting the urge to rugby tackle his forgetful boyfriend to the floor.

the professor's eyes snapped up at the sound of voices, eyes locking directly on taeyong's and for a second the cat thought he'd seen his fangs- but was flooded with a sense of relief when he looked away and continued teaching.

"jaehyun, i can't focus, i c-can't-" taeyong whispered almost inaudibly, "get me out of here, please,"

"taeyong, you know i-"

the hybrid squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists in his lap, mind foggy and body cosily warm as his animal instincts bombarded his brain. "please."

there was a pause, before jaehyun nodded with a nervous look and stuck his hand up into the air.

"yes, jaehyun?'

"excuse me sir, but taeyong's feeling unwell and doesn't think he can focus properly. may we leave early to visit the doctor's?"

the professor didn't say anything for a moment, a moment in which taeyong felt like crying, before finally he answered with a gruff grumble of:

"yes, but don't let me catch you two messing about."

the pair's cheeks flushed in sync, the quiet chuckles around the room only making the embarrassment worsen.

"yes sir, but i can assure you that taeyong really isn't well this time."

the professor quirked an eyebrow, "oh, this time, you say?"

the laughter doubled around the room, and jaehyun almost joined in with a grin of his on when he felt a sweaty hand claw at his own, reminding him of the problem at hand.

"thank you sir."

the elder half-lead-half-dragged the hybrid out of the classroom, towards the path that took them to the dorms when taeyong stopped him with a tug on his hand.

jaehyun turned with a frown, "what's wrong?"

the cat's condition had only worsened, cheeks dusting a bright pink as his eyes grew noticeably blurrier. "can't w-walk that far.."

"do you want me to carry you?"

taeyong simply nodded, quite clearly giving up on talking as he stepped forward to bury his face into jaehyun's neck. the elder lifted him by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist before making his way to their dorm.

when they finally arrived, jaehyun began to put taeyong down onto his own two feet to open the door, when the hybrid began to whine in discontentment.

as taeyong pawed at his chest uselessly, the elder mumbled a quiet, "i need to unlock the door, kitten," before gently pushing the cat to the side.

the younger stumbled into the room, barely giving jaehyun time to shut the door and remove his shoes when he dragged him towards the bed, kicking off his own doc martens in the process.

"hey, hey, yongie slow down," jaehyun attempted to calm the younger down, but failed miserably when he suddenly found himself almost suffocating by the hybrid's lips on his.

the human let taeyong have his way for a few minutes, smothering kisses all over his face and down his neck, before reaching up to rub at his fluffy ears. with his hand in the cat's hair, jaehyun slowly guided his head down onto his shoulder, a loving smile growing on his face when his boyfriend began to melt into his hold.

taeyong nuzzled into his boyfriend's skin, straddling jaehyun as purrs rumbled in his chest. his sleek tail, now freed from the confinements of his clothes, wound gently around jaehyun's free wrist, a quiet beg for attention.

the elder quirked an eyebrow at the cat's movements, murmuring a small, "are you sure?" into taeyong's ear as touching his tail always made him drop further than normal.

taeyong simply whined, nodding through the haze as his tail tightened purposely around the brunette's wrist; when he was like this, jaehyun really couldn't deny him anything at all.

as he excruciatingly slowly began stroking the hybrid's tail, taeyong visibly tensed for a few moments, before sinking even further into jaehyun's hold like liquid.

"this okay?"

"nm.."

jaehyun deemed that a reasonable response and proceeded to pull the younger down onto the sheets, taeyong instantly curling up into his side and somehow silently demanding him to keep going.

jaehyun pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, chuckling at the small mewl that erupted from below him as he ran his fingers through taeyong's fur gently.

speaking right into his ear, he whispered, "what a sweet little kitten i have, mm?"

jaehyun gained a quiet, happy noise and purr in reply, hugging his boyfriend impossibly closer with a protective grip.

they cuddled for a little while longer, before taeyong's body began to feel extremely, almost unhealthily warm in his hold. jaehyun to peer down at his face cautiously.

the cat had begun to breathe heavily into the elder's shoulder, so hot it made jaehyun feel like his neck was sweating.

"yongie, baby, are you okay?" the human pulled back a little, eyes widening in shock when taeyong immediately scrambled back into his arms, clawing at his shirt lightly.

"d-dunno.."

jaehyun wasn't satisfied with his reply this time, worry setting visibly into his features as he cupped taeyong's burning cheeks.

to say the hybrid looked like a literal mess would be an understatement; his eyes were half-lidded and dazed, cheeks flushed a dark pink and his forehead was so sweaty his pink locks had begun to stick to it.

a pang of surprise slapped jaehyun straight in the face when he realised what was happening, slowly rubbing a thumb under the worked-up cat's eye.

"hey, taeyong-" jaehyun paused, nibbling on his lip as the younger's eyes flickered up to him.

"when's your next heat supposed to begin?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> does ?? this ?? count ?? as ?? a ?? cliffhanger ??


End file.
